


Sometimes It Pays To Be A Bad Girl

by QueenCC78



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Plug, Ben Solo Loves Rey, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Married Couple, Multiple Orgasms, Punishment, Rey Loves Ben Solo, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCC78/pseuds/QueenCC78
Summary: Ben has to work on a Saturday, and Rey isn't happy about it.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Sometimes It Pays To Be A Bad Girl

“Are you done yet?” Rey asked for the third time in the last hour. She knew she was being a brat, but she didn’t care. It was Saturday and that meant alone time together no working, no devices, no tv, just each other, and damn it Ben was breaking the rules by working on a Saturday. Ben sighed, he knew having to work on a Saturday would upset Rey, but he didn’t have a choice he had to finish the contract for the new client. “Rey I know you’re upset, but I promise to be done soon.” “You said that two hours ago.” Rey pouted and stomped her foot. Oh, this is new Ben thought to himself at Rey’s little tantrum. “Rey, I don’t have time for you to start acting like a spoiled child while I’m trying to get time done. We agreed if you were good while I worked I would make it up to you.” “Well, maybe I don’t want to be fucking good. Maybe I want my husband to be a man and keep the promise he made to me, and not work on a fucking Saturday.” Rey fumed. She knew she was goading Ben, but she didn’t care. “Enough!” Ben yelled slamming his hand down on his desk. “One more word Rey, and I swear I’m going to take you over my knee and spank you.” “Oh no, mean old daddy is going to spank me I’m so scared.” Rey mocked Ben. She knew she was really pushing it now, but damn it she was pissed and horny and wanted her husband to spend some time with her.

“Rey make no mistake I will punish you,” Ben growled standing up from behind the desk and walking over to Rey. “Maybe I want you to punish me.” Rey challenged looking up at him. “Oh, baby this is not the game you want to play with me,” Ben smirked. “Take off your clothes and kneel, and you will stay like that till I return is that understood.” “Yes,” Rey said contritely. “Yes, what,” Ben demanded grabbing a fist full of her hair and yanking her head back forcing her to look at him. “Yes, Sir.” Rey hissed with a mix of pleasure and pain as his fingers tightened in her hair. “Good girl, now do what I told you and I will be right back,” Ben said and walked out of the room.

Rey was breathing heavily as she removed her clothes. She knew she had really pushed Ben this time, and it wasn’t going to be a light punishment, but just the idea of it soaked her panties. Once she had her clothes off she folded them and set them in a pile like she knew Ben would want before kneeling in her spot. A few moments later Ben returned with items in his large hands. Rey kept her eyes to the floor as she heard Ben place the items on the desk. God if he didn’t have her stand up soon she was going to have a puddle on the floor underneath her. “Come.” She heard Ben call after what felt like forever. Rey stood up and walked over to Ben, her eyes never leaving the floor. “Look at me,” Ben said lifting Rey’s chin. “I warned you Rey this wasn’t a game you wanted to play with me, but you didn’t want to listen.” Ben’s voice was soft, but Rey knew that was just an act hiding the fire that was building up inside of him. “Now this is what is going to happen.” Ben continued. “You’re going to bend over my desk and I’m going to spank you with the ruler 10 times. If you fail to count each stroke I will start over is that understood.” “Yes, Sir,” Rey replied her voice already quivering. “Good now bend over,” Ben said guiding her into position while reaching for the ruler.

Rey barely had time to settle before she felt the first sting blow of the ruler. “One.” Rey gasped. She could tell by the first spanking that Ben wasn’t going to take it easy on her and that she wouldn’t be sitting for a couple of days. Rey had tried her best to hold it together, but by the seventh strike her ass was on fire, and she forgot to count. “Naughty, naughty Rey you forgot to count. I’m just going to have to start over.” Ben said trailing his fingers up Rey’s spine. “No, Ben please I can’t take any more,” Rey begged. She knew it wouldn’t do any good but she still begged. “You can and you will take it, Rey. You wanted to be punished remember. Now start counting” Ben said delivering the first strike again. “One.” Rey cried. If she thought her ass was on fire before she was dead wrong, and by the time she got to ten she thought Satan himself was sitting on her ass. “You need to breathe Rey.” Ben rubbed Rey’s back as she lay bent over his desk giving her some time to compose herself before he continued with her punishment.

“I need you to spread your legs,” Ben told Rey as he reached for the large butt plug and the bottle of oil. “This is ginger oil,” Ben said as he opened the bottle and began to rub the oil over the plug. “It has quite a warming effect when applied.” Ben then stood behind Rey and ran fingers down the seam of her ass, before spreading her cheek apart and pushing the large plug into her ass causing Rey to hiss. “If you wanted gentle Rey then you should have been a good girl like I told you to be,” Ben said without an apology. By the time Ben had the plug all the way in her ass Rey was feeling stretched to the point it was almost uncomfortable. “Oh my god, Ben.” Rey cried as she felt the heat from the oil begin to build. “I know it’s a lot to take at once, but you can do it,” Ben said as he took the remote control egg from the desk and sliding it home into Rey’s tight channel. “Too much.” Rey cried with the egg in her pussy and the plug in her ass she was too full. “Oh but we’re just getting started,” Ben said stepping back. “Now stand up.” Rey slowly pushed herself off of the desk and moaned at the fullness and heat radiating throughout her body. “Now you’re going to be a good girl and kneel under my desk.” Ben motioned Rey around his desk so she could kneel underneath it. Rey could hear Ben unzip his pants and the ruffle of clothing before he sat in his chair.

“Now while I finish working you’re going to take my cock and hold it in your mouth, and it will not leave your mouth in till I’m done is that understood?” Ben asked. “Yes, Sir,” Rey complied and opened her mouth forcing her jaw to relax so she could take all of him in. “Good girl.” Ben sighed as Rey’s lips settled at the base of his cock. “And remember to breathe through your nose.” After Ben went back to work Rey heard the click of the remote and felt the egg start to vibrate. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Rey thought to herself as she felt Ben set the egg to its highest level. Between her ass, and the egg she knew she wouldn’t last long, and she already felt her orgasm begin to build. If Rey could of scream she would have as her orgasm hit her hard, and before she could even come down from the first orgasm she felt another one already building. Rey’s body was shaking already overwhelmed with all the sensations, and she began to cry as the third orgasm started, her nails dug into Ben’s thighs, but he still didn’t stop the remote. After her fourth orgasm, she thought she was going to be sick, and she began to smack Ben’s leg.

“Have you had enough baby?” She heard Ben ask. “Almost done now,” Ben started moving Rey’s mouth up in down his cock. “Just make Daddy come and we can be all done.” Ben jerked his cock deep down Rey’s throat causing her to gag. “You feel so good baby taking Daddy's cock so deep. That’s it baby girl.” Ben's grip tightens in Rey’s hair as he began to fuck her mouth deeper and faster. “Yes, so good. You feel so good.” Ben moans as Rey feels like she’s going to explode again. “I’m going to come, baby,” Ben shouts as he feels his balls tighten, and he starts to squirt his warm cum down Rey’s throat. Ben lets go of Rey's hair and she falls to the floor tears streaming down her face and her body shaking so hard she can hardly breathe. “Ben please,” Rey whispers so quietly Ben can barely hear her. “Too much, too much, too much.” Rey cries louder and Ben quickly reaches for the remote and shuts it off, before scooping Rey up off the floor and caring her to their bedroom and placing her on the bed.

“Just breath baby, I got you,” Ben says softly before gently removing the egg, and the plug causing another orgasm to rip through Rey. “Ben!” Rey is shaking so hard now she doesn’t know what to do. “I got you.” Ben soothes holding Rey against his now naked body. As strange as it may sound feeling his naked body next to hers begins to calm her down. After a while, Ben kisses her head “I’m going to go start a bath, and after that I want you to eat a little bit and drink some water.” Rey can only nod her head in agreement her body limp and heavy at the same time. “My beautiful strong wife.” Ben kisses her lips “I love you, Rey.” “I love you too,” Rey says as she moves her hand to cup Ben’s cheek. “Thank you for knowing what I needed.” “I’ll always know what you need,” Ben replies and kisses her again softly. Rey knows Ben is right, and that sometimes it pays to be a bad girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I didn't have anyone read this before I posted, so all the errors are mine. Just fixed a couple of things so I hope this is good for my first Reylo fic.


End file.
